There have been proposed a dry shaver with multiple cutters, as shown in Japanese patent no. 2539149 which is provided with a shaving head configured to carry multiple cutters of different types, namely, a semi-cylindrical cutter with an arcuately curved outer foil and a slit cutter with a generally flat outer blade having a plurality of slits. The shaving head is arranged to have the one slit cutter disposed between the two semi-cylindrical cutters on opposite width ends of the shaving head. Generally, the semi-cylindrical cutter is utilized to introduce hairs deep into perforations of the outer foil as a result of being pressed against a user's skin for close shaving, while the slit cutter is utilized to catch flattened or curled hairs for cutting the hairs to such a length as to be subsequently cut by the semi-cylindrical cutter. Also, the semi-cylindrical cutter is known to make close shaving to a greater extent as it is shaped to have a narrower width, i.e., curved with an increasing radius of curvature.
There has been a demand of effectively shaving hairs on narrow areas of the skin, such as, those under a nose, a chin top, and under the chin, as well as the other wide areas. One straightforward solution is to dispose the semi-cylindrical cutter of reduced-width on one width end of the shaving head so as to be readily brought into contact with such narrow area. However, such design is found to raise a problem that the semi-cylindrical cutter of reduced-width always comes first into contact with the skin, and is therefore liable to make close shaving excessively accompanied with pain. In view of this, the arrangement of the dry shaver disclosed in Japanese patent no. 2539149 is not suitable for the intended close shaving. Another possible solution may be made based upon the disclosure of Japanese patent no. 3609580 in which the two semi-cylindrical cutters are disposed between the two slit cutters on the opposite width ends of the shaving head. That is, one of the two semi-cylindrical cutters may be made to have a reduced-width. However, with such modification, the slit cutter comes first into contact with the skin to irritate the skin, whereby the user hesitates to press the semi-cylindrical cutter against the skin and is difficult to enjoy the close shaving on the harrow area.